


Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior:  The Yin and Yang Epilogue

by enchantment



Category: Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night conversation between Wendy and Shen reveals unknown pieces of his past and her present which allow them to start building on their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior:  The Yin and Yang Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm just going to take it on good faith that if you're reading this, then you've seen the movie. If you haven't, I HIGHLY recommend it. It's just an awesome movie all-around and great for a family movie night! Either way, I hope you enjoy the beginnings of the future that I guess we'll only see in our imaginations. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior.

Hours after their final battle with Yan Lo, Wendy and Shen escape Grandma's last call for mooncakes by going out onto the balcony and taking a few moments to simply stare out into the night sky. Breathing deeply of the cool night air, Wendy gives her head an imperceptible shake of disbelief. "I still can't believe we did it, we actually defeated Yan Lo for good."

"It was meant to be this time," Shen replies quietly but with absolute confidence.

Her look and tone reflect her skepticism. "Oh, really? Because you didn't seem to be that sure that long ago."

Shen turns to face her with a slight smile of acknowledgement. "True, but this time was different because you had me to help you."

Wendy laughs softly and teases, "I thought that monks were supposed to be humble."

"We are humble," he readily admits, "but before I was a Buddhist monk, I was a Yang Warrior."

"You were a warrior?" she asks, before being stunned into silence. Now that was something that she wasn't expecting, especially coming from him.

He gives a curt nod. "Yes, back in my first life, a very, very long time ago." His brow furrows in questioning. "What do you know of the principle of Yin and Yang?"

"Just what Grandma has told me." Her nose crinkles as she tries to remember. "It's something about opposing forces actually complementing each other, right?"

"Partly, yes." He holds his hands up in front of him as he explains. "Yin and Yang can be opposing or complementary forces that interact to form a dynamic system where the whole is greater than the assembled part." He suddenly clasps his hands together by interlocking his fingers. "I believe it is because of our unity working together as Yin and Yang Warriors that we were finally able to defeat Yan Lo once and for all."

He stares down at her in pure awe. "In changing my destiny, you saved us all." He takes hold of her shoulders in his hands. "You were amazing, Wendy. You saved the world."

Wendy offers an uncomfortable smile in return at the complement. "Um...yeah, thanks."

He stares back at her in confusion. "You don't seem very happy about defeating Yan Lo. Why?"

"Because I didn't defeat Yan Lo so that I could save the world, I did it to save you," she confesses, a trace of sadness coloring her voice. She momentarily averts her eyes while she gathers her courage before turning back and meeting his gaze directly. "Shen, I love you."

His grin widens until it stretches across his entire face and then he unexpectedly lets out a laugh. Offended and slightly hurt, Wendy angrily demands, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Didn't you already know?" he asks with a chuckle.

She glares back at him while he continues to watch her reaction with amusement. "And I suppose you did?"

He laughs again. "Of course!" His gaze immediately changes from amused to loving. "I knew it the moment that I first saw you, something was different about you this time." He pauses to search for the right words. "You were more vibrant, more _alive_ than I had ever known you to be before. In that moment, I saw everything that you truly are, I saw your true beauty." He raises his hand to her cheek. "How could I not fall in love with you?"

"Awww, Shen, that's so sweet!" She gazes up at him adoringly before suddenly whacking his shoulder. "And something that you could have mentioned a lot sooner!" she admonishes him in a frustrated tone.

Shen's expression remains stoic as he responds evenly, "Have you ever tried to get a word in when speaking to you?"

She narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Are you serious or are you teasing me?"

He rubs at his shoulder, still aching from her practice session at kicking the soda can out of his hand. "That depends, which is safer?"

Her expression crumbles at his words and she's practically in tears when she throws herself into his arms and squeezes him tightly. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you." She tightens her hold on him and sniffs as she tries to hold back a fresh onrush of tears. "I would have done anything not to lose you."

He brings his arms up to wrap around her consolingly and presses a kiss on top of her head as he settles her against him. "I know, I felt the same way when Yan Lo went to attack you." He rocks her gently to calm her further. "That is why I reacted without thinking when he went towards you. When I saw you in danger, I could think of no move fast enough other than grabbing at his arm to keep him away from you." He places a kiss on her temple. "I, too, would have done anything to keep you safe."

Wendy pulls away while taking a final swipe at her eyes. "All I could think about was saving you."

"You did save me!" he assures her. "Wendy, you changed my destiny and allowed me the chance to live as a real teenager!" He takes her hands in his and raises them to his lips to brush a kiss across her knuckles. "Including the gift of living a long life with you."

She eyes him hopefully. "Are you really going to stay?"

"Yes," he promises her, his tone radiating both his eagerness and confidence. "Your grandmother has some friends who would be most agreeable to my residing with them while I attend school." Noting her upset countenance, he hastens to reassure her. "Your family has been very good to me but for the sake of our courtship, I must leave your home. Besides," his next statement removing the last of her doubts, "we will see each other at school every day."

She offers a reluctant nod. "I guess that's true." She flashes him a sheepish grin. "Anyway, I should be the one comforting you." He stares back at her quizzically. "Everything here is so new to you. Do you have any questions or concerns about anything?"

His expression becomes more serious as he gives her reply. "Not any questions at the moment but I do have one concern." She nods her head encouragingly when she becomes too impatient at his pause in the conversation. "I want to be sure that I will be a proper suitor in your family's eyes and in keeping with your customs."

All trace of her impatience instantly vanishes to be replaced with gratitude. "Shen, you don't have a thing to worry about in that department, you're already the perfect boyfriend." She squeezes his hand reassuringly. "Just keep being yourself. You know, all kind and considerate and stuff."

"Like when I brought you the roll of toilet paper from the girls' bathroom?" he asks with a proud smile.

"Sort of," she returns uneasily, "but how about you just never, ever, **ever** do that again?" When his expression becomes fretful, she soothes, "It's just not fair to all of the other girls whose boyfriends aren't as great as mine." Shen beams at the unexpected praise while Wendy releases a sigh. "I guess I'll have to brush up on being a perfect girlfriend." She darts a rueful glance in his direction. "I'm not always the easiest person to get along with."

"I know," admits Shen with a nod of agreement, "your grandmother has given me many warnings concerning your temperament." Wendy pulls back in surprise as Shen blithely continues, "Of course, she did not need to go over so many as I quickly became aware of your changes in mood during our time together."

With a slight glare, Wendy steps closer and warns, "Oh, really? Well then, Mister Perfect Boyfriend, let me give you another warning! Don't go to Grandma for relationship advice! And while we're being so honest with each other, might I suggest that the next time you're wearing that bathrobe is because you're getting out of bed? And -"

Shen's frustrated exclamation in Chinese halts her tirade just long enough for him to counter, "Do you always have to talk this much? How can I make you stop?"

A wide smile spreads across Wendy's face as she tugs on his lapels to bring him closer to her. "I can think of one way to keep me quiet," she suggests as she leans in and kisses him. A kiss that he eagerly returns. And then, for a few moments out of time, they are lost in the wonder of each other and being in love.

Eventually, they draw apart and with eyes still closed and a dreamy smile on his face, Shen murmurs, "Mmmm, you taste like chocolate."

Wendy rolls her eyes at his latest obsession. _First it was training and now it's chocolate. He really needs to get his priorities straight._ "Yeah," she comments aloud, "it's because of the cappuccinos that we finished earlier, as in _**they're long gone."**_ She scoots a little closer to him and tilts her face up towards his for another kiss. "But I'm still here."

"Yes, you are," he notes while he leans down to meet her lips with his own, "and you still talk too much."

His last coherent thought is, _My last life and our first kiss, I could ask for no more this night...except maybe another cappuccino._

**The End**


End file.
